Sin Piedad 2012
|attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = 79th Anniversary Show |nextevent = Fantasticamania }} Sin Piedad 2012 (Spanish for "No Mercy") was an annual professional wrestling major event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place on December 14, 2012 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico and wil replace CMLL's regular Friday night show Super Viernes ("Super Friday"). The 2012 Sin Piedad was the eighth event under that name that CMLL promoted as a late in the year show, normally in December. The only match announced so far is the finals of the 2012 2012 2012 La Copa Junior Tournament. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as "rudos" in Mexico) or fan favorites ("technicos" in Mexico) as they follow a series of tension-building events, which culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) started their annual 2012 La Copa Junior on their November 30, 2012 Super Viernes show, a tournament for second and third generation wrestlers. In Block A La Sombra defeated Volador, Jr., Ángel de Oro, Mephisto, La Máscara, Negro Casas, Máscara Dorada, Olímpico, Delta and Tiger to qualify for the final match at Sin Piedad. His opponent will be determined at the December 7, 2012 Super Viernes show. Results *Demus 316, Pequeno Olimpico & Pierrothito defeated Astral, Bam Bam & Fantasy 2:1 in a Six Man Tag Team Two Out Of Three Falls Match :*Astral, Bam Bam & Fantasy beat Demus, Olimpico & Pierrothito 0:1 :*Demus, Olimpico & Pierrothito beat Astral, Bam Bam & Fantasy 1:1 :*Demus, Olimpico & Pierrothito beat Astral, Bam Bam & Fantasy 2:1 *La Amapola & Las Ladies de Polanco (Princesa Blanca & Princesa Sujei) defeated Dark Angel, Estrellita & La Silueta 2:1 in a Six Man Tag Team Two Out Of Three Falls Match :*Angel, Estrellita & Silueta beat Amapola & Las Ladies 0:1 :*Amapola & Las Ladies beat Angel, Estrellita & Silueta 1:1 :*Amapola & Las Ladies beat Angel, Estrellita & Silueta 2:1 *Titán, Triton & Valiente defeated Felino, Negro Casas & Puma (w/ Zacarias) 2:1 in a Six Man Tag Team Two Out Of Three Falls Match :*Felino, Casas & Puma beat Titan, Triton & Valiente 0:1 :*Titan, Triton & Valiente beat Felino, Casas & Puma 1:1 :*Titan, Triton & Valiente beat Felino, Casas & Puma 2:1 *Averno defeats Mascara Dorada in a Lightning Match (8:02) *Damian El Terrible, Ultimo Guerrero & Volador Jr. (w/ La Comandante & Mije) defeated Diamante Azul, Rush & Shocker 2:1 in a Six Man Tag Team Two Out Of Three Falls Match *La Sombra (w/ Rush) defeated Tama Tonga (w/ Damian El Terrible) 2:1 in a La Copa Junior 2012 Final Two Out Of Three Falls Match :*Tonga beat Sombra 0:1 :*Sombra beat Tonga 1:1 :*Sombra beat Tonga 2:1 External links * Sin Piedad 2012 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Sin Piedad